A new form of network attack is now taking shape, whereby the Internet of Things (IoT) is used to attack the rest of the world, as opposed to the other way around. For example, a recent distributed denial of service (DDoS) attack exceeded 620 Gbps of brute force login attacks, nearly doubling that of previous peak attacks. While this was one of the largest attacks recorded to date, there are additional factors that set it apart from a “standard DDoS.” Most significantly, the attack was generated by a BotNet that was comprised primarily of IoT devices. The majority of these devices were identified as security cameras and digital video records (DVRs) that were used in “Small Office/Home Office” (SoHo) setups. Of particular interest is that the attack included a substantial amount of traffic connecting directly from the BotNet to the target, rather than reflected and/or amplified traffic, as seen in recent large attacks using Network Time Protocol (NTP) and Domain Name System (DNS) vulnerabilities.